Secret of the Items
by changeofheart505
Summary: The Guardians and Pitch get more than they bargain for when they go to Domino High. There, they meet Yugi, Yami and all their friends. But what is it with the magic that's going around them? And what about the girl with two Items that Yami has never seen? Secrets will be revealed and trust will be tested. YamixHikari pairings, Puppyshipping and Fallenshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Secret of the Items

**Kura: First ever ROTGxYGO fic, finally! **

**Sakura: We hope you like it. **

Chapter 1

"Wait wait wait," Aster sighed as he brushed a paw over his head. He looked at North, then at Manny, and finally at Pitch, "Manny, you're sending us to Domino City, to investigate some...magic, am I right?"

"Correct," North said.

"And Pitch is comin' with us, why?"

"Because he is weak, plus, we might be able to get _him_ back."

Aster sighed once more. "Fine...when do we leave?"

"Now."

"Wait, what are ya talkin' abo-OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUTTT?!" Aster was shoved into a portal.

* * *

Groaning, Aster woke up. He saw Jack a few feet to his left, Tooth to his right, North behind him, Pitch close to Jack and Sandy infront of him. There was something different. Something... no.

No! Aster looked at his hands, his legs, he pulled at his hair. He was human. So were the others. They all looker human, except for Jack, who just looked like he had gained some skin tone. North groaned and sat up. He smiled at Aster, his blue eyes laughing. His hair turned blackish brown and his beard was gone. He looker younger, but was still large. Sandy lacked his sandy appearance, Tooth didn't have feathers or wings, Pitch wasn't gray, and Baby Tooth, who he just now noticed, was bigger and looked like Tooth. The two males stood up and shook everyone awake. Jack whistled, clearly impressed with everyone's new looks.

"Now... where do we stay?"

"Don't worry, I found a place." North said and led them towards a two story house. He took a key out of his pocket and opened the door. Everyone filed in, taking note of the simple furnishing.

"There are six rooms. Someone will room alone. Tooth and Baby will room together." North told them.

"I'LL ROOM WITH SANDY!" Jack said quickly.

Aster and North sighed, "Fine." Aster turned to Pitch, "you're roomin' alone." Everyone nodded. They walked to their rooms, finding their new uniforms among the clothing they had. You could litterally hear Jack's groan from a mile away. The next day, would be their first day at Domino High School.

**Kura: Yugi and his friends appear next chapter. As will Sakura and I! **

**Sakura: Yaoi and yuri pairings. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Secret of the Items

**Kura: New chapter. **

**Sakura: Hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A MUTT, MONEYBAGS?!" Joey Wheeler yelled at his boyrfriend, Seto Kaiba. Yugi laughed at this. Somethings, just never change.

"Class, I want you to help me welcome students. State your name and something about yourself." Their teacher said. The first to speak was a boy with pale skin, short white hair and blue eyes. "I'm Jack. Jack Overland Frost, and Iove winter."

The next to speak was a girl with multicolored hair and violet eyes, "I'm Ana Memoria. Call me Tooth!"

Aster ran a hand through his silvery blue black hair, "Emmerson Aster Bunnymujd, I'm a professional artist."

North stepped forwards, "Nicholas North, call me North. And Christmas is better than Easter!"

Aster glared at him, "Easter is better than Christmas!"

"NOT NOW!" Tooth snapped. Both males grumbled. Sandy waved.

"Sandy's mute." Jack explained. "And over there is Pitch Black. He reminds everyone pf the boogeyman because he's really creepy."

" At least I'm not a child who can never grow up, Frost." Pitch sneered.

"I'm Anita, call me Baby." Baby Tooth, aka, Baby, said and they all sat down. Malik leaned over his desk and smiled at them.

"Welcome to Domino High!" He said with a smile. "I'm Malik Ishtar. Over there, is Ryou Bakura." He pointed t a boy with long, soft, spikey white hair. He had warm brown eyes and a pale complexion. "Yugi Motou." A tri colored haired boy with large amethyst eyes, "Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba." A blond and tall brunette. "Yami, Mariku and Bakura." The trio looked like twins of Yugi, Ryou and Malik, "we aren't related-"

"Sorry we're late!"

"Miss Yami, Miss Sakura...glad to see you in class. Take your seats."

"Who are they?" Jack asked.

"The one with the golden choker is Sakura Yami. She goes by Kura. The one with the goldeb headband is Yami Sakura. She goes by Sakura. Hard to believe they aren't related." Kura had large blue eyes, a light tan and wore the male uniform jacket instead of the female one. Sakura had narrowed blue eyes that seem to have a read tint. Her frown actually complemented her facial features, giving her a dramatic look. She wore the male uniform. She was slightly taller than Kura, but not by much.

"Okay then..." Jack muttered.

"Do you duel?" Malik asked.

"What?" Tooth asked.

"Duel. Ya know, Duel Monsters?"

"We never got the chance to learn-"

"THEN YUGI AND YAMI WILL!"

"MR. ISHTAR! SIT DOWN!"

Malik laughed as he leaned over, "just meet me outside."

**Kura: Review please.**


End file.
